


little animals

by avoidfilledwithcelluloid



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Yagami Light, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Top L, Werewolf Sex, oh and the biggest tag which is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidfilledwithcelluloid/pseuds/avoidfilledwithcelluloid
Summary: L and Light have a fun time in their backyard. Alternate universe where L is a werewolf, which does make things a *lot* more fun.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	little animals

**Author's Note:**

> someone said on twitter that there's no good top L and okay, this isn't like *good* but it is top L. also, i found a fun spooky kinktober, because things should be a little halloweenie - even the smut! please let me know if y'all like this! okay thank you happy october.

Their backyard stretched on and on in all directions, greenery sprouting in cultivated lines. Above the entire garden loomed the house – a gift to L from Quillsh, who knew his charge would someday want to settle down and need room to run wild – and its shadow skimmed over rose bushes, orange trees, and the vine wall. Under Light’s cheek, the wall was warm from the summer sun and his palm scrapped on the brick as he grasped for something hold him up besides the firm hands on his pelvis. L dug his claws in just a bit deeper.

“Are you having trouble?” His lips dropped to Light’s neck, mouthing shapeless patterns on the thin skin. They were at the edge of a kiss and Light shuddered as one turned to a bite. L’s mouth was hot even as a human, but when he phased, it was fire to the dry woods inside Light. A long tongue licked over the bite, soothing it.

“I’m – I’m,” Light couldn’t get his words right; every time he tried, L tugged him back on his thick cock and jostled all of language into disarray. “I’m fine.”

A palm that never warmed wrapped around his wrist. With one hand, L pinned both of Light’s wrists to the wall, crossed over each other as Light flexed his fingers in pleasure driven aftershocks.

“There,” L said into Light’s ear – his breath was violent. A beast’s breath. “Now I’ve got you. Is that better, now that I’m holding you?”

Light bit his tongue; the moan that threatened in his throat was loud, sopping with arousal. Awaiting his answer, L ground his cock into Light’s hole. The circle of his hips spiraled a deeper lust within Light. Oh fuck. He was trembling under the touch, even the slightest brush, of his werewolf. His cock slapped against his stomach, hard and erect and needy. L kissed Light’s neck again, lips pursed.

“You’re embarrassed,” he said. “Light. Are you worried someone will see us?” L grinned with his teeth pressed to Light’s skin. “Are you thinking about someone finding out how deep you like to take my cock?” His grin deepened and he wiggled the fingers gripping Light by the wrists. “That you’re a little slut for my werewolf cock?”

L pulled back and snapped his hips to drive himself against Light’s prostate.

“We are outside, in the garden without any fence for a ways,” L said. “Suppose someone wandered in to see us here. Naked. Fucking. My tail out and everything. Bouncing my little animal on my cock.”

Hissing, Light rolled his eyes. When he first asked L to kiss him, their two wrists still attached by one handcuff chain, Light called them two animals of the same breed. _“We’re the same. I see you and I know your fur, because it’s my own.”_ Now L used it as a pet name – his little animal, so hungry for his love – that was never said beyond their house.

Sweat beaded over his forehead as Light turned his head trying to see L. Tufts of black fur showed at his sharp cheeks, elbows, in patches all over his body. Like he’d said, his silky tail twitched and wagged behind him. He wasn’t shifted all the way through; Light knew what L’s full-moon face looked like. It was the most perfect thing he’d ever seen, a monster of fur, claws, teeth, muscle, whose eyes had his lover’s glimmer – his little beast, so hungry for Light’s love.

“Ah.” He shut his eyes, unable to contain the little shout that came as L dropped his wrists to grab him with both hands. Light scrambled and grabbed onto the bench, fully bent in half with his ass pressed flat to L’s pelvis. “What are you doing?” His next shout shot up as L lifted him by the hips, fucking into him harder. “Hey! I can barely touch the ground. L!”

Light tried to kick his legs but they were weak as L angled himself for a strong thrust. A volt of pleasure shocked Light, his spine and nervous system shaking as the spark grew. Concrete bit into his fingers squeezing the bench’s edge. He was at L’s mercy entirely; anyone who wandered by would see Light being bounced on L’s thick monster cock and know he was, just as L said, a little slut for him.

“That’s it.” L stroked Light’s bottom, gliding his hand from hip to thigh so he could heft it a little higher. The split of his legs deepened the fullness Light felt, now held open as another moan dropped from him. “Let me hear you. Let everyone around us hear how much my little animal loves getting fucked.”

“Oh-h.” Light’s fingers slipped off the edge and he fisted them under chest. “I can’t.” Heat flushed his cheeks and humiliation bloomed roses over them. “Please L, I don’t want anyone to see me this way.”

“Don’t worry.” L tapped his fingers on Light’s flank. “They won’t see you really. No one lives close by, and tourists are afraid of the woods.”

“That’s not fair!” Light yelped. “You made me think someone was going see, you little beast.”

L snorted, a rough sound through his nose, and when he looked at Light, his dark eyes were hungry.

“I wouldn’t let anyone see you like this, Light. This is just for me.”

His firm grip on Light’s hips tightened before one hand dropped to fist the throbbing cock drooling under Light. Bliss filtered through Light and infected his whole body; the smooth enormity of L’s hand and how tenderly he tucked his claws from the delicate shaft skin were intoxicating. Louder moans ripped out of Light and he jerked backward, bouncing himself on L’s cock ferociously.

“There you go.” L thrust to meet Light. “You want to come so bad? You want to come on my big cock, in my hand, little animal?”

Tongue fat with spit, Light couldn’t shut his mouth. Pleasured sobs belted out of him as formless, wordless, other than whatever language could be found in the noise of moans.

“Ah! Ah!” He cried out and grit his teeth as L pumped him in time with the furious smack of his pelvis against Light’s tender backside. “Oh-h, ye-e-s. Yes! I want to come, please. I want to come on your big werewolf cock, yes, please, please.”

“Good boy.” L circled Light’s cock-head with the barest tip of his claw. “Come.”

Command echoing in his bones, Light burst into an ecstatic orgasm. His feet stretched where they hovered a hair above the grass; his hips writhed where L had them held aloft. The weight of L’s cock in him made Light dizzy in a pleasant way. It was like he had just a little too much of a good drink, the sugary alcohol burn lengthening Light’s pleasure until he couldn’t stand it.

L lowered them both down. His knot was swelling as they pulled Light off together. In the sunlight glimmered traces of cum dripping from L’s cock and eyelids drooping, Light stared with a touch of lust. Someday he wanted to sit right on that knot while L was fully transformed. He promised, when L revealed himself to Light so many years ago, that he would love every part of him – even the parts that were monstrous. With his cock soft, the heat of Light’s horniness didn’t dampen; he bent to his elbows and crawled until he was face to face with the swelling shaft.

“Can I?” He fluttered his eyes toward L, who groaned behind his hand. “Please can I suck you off?”

“Yes.” L nodded, an insistent hand in Light’s hair already. “Just be careful. Not the whole thing.”

Light dragged his lips from tip to base and lavished L’s knot with sloppy kisses. He tasted his own earthy traces and the salt of sweat. Tongue flat to the cock’s underside, Light licked it before sucking the tip between his lips. He shut his eyes and wrapped his mouth around the whole head, bobbing as he sucked with L grasping the base of his skull in gentle guidance. Little whines dribbled from Light’s lip corners. His mouth didn’t fit all the way on the cock but he made the most of what he got. In the back of his mind was the ache settling into his ass; every smack of L’s pelvis had left his cheeks with the soreness of a long spanking. The flush on his cheeks deepened at the thought – the mark of their lovemaking bright red if anyone knew where to look.

Grass dug into his knees as Light’s sucking grew insistent, eager. L growled and his other hand pressed to a hot cheek, tilting Light ever downward until his mouth stretched in a perfect, painful pink O around L’s cock.

“Yes,” L murmured. “That’s good. Suck it good for me, Light. Show me how much you want me to come.”

Nodding and fellating didn’t go together. Light almost gagged, catching himself and breathing harshly from his nose.

“You want my knot don’t you? Filled to the brim, huh?” L wiped a stray tear from Light’s face. “You’re a little animal. You’re my little animal.”

Another tear threatened at his eyes. Two of them, the two of them vicious hungry animals. Light grasped L by the shaft, his hand just fitting, and stroked him while making eye contact. Dark eyes glittered back at him with his own flame.

L came with a shout and jerked upward. His come filled Light’s mouth then spilled on his face as L pulled back and out. He shot out a hand and caught Light, dropping in exhaustion. Propped up against his chest, Light nestled against L and treasured the skin and fur rubbing on his own naked body.

“Your little animal,” he rasped, throat unready for full volume. Light caught L’s eye as he gazed at him and put his hand against the werewolf’s cheek. He drew his finger across a sharp cheekbone and pulled until L curled his lip enough for fangs to show. “My little beast.”

L kissed Light. “We’ll never be hungry again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! please leave a comment if you enjoyed! my blog is @translightyagami on tumblr (*￣3￣)╭


End file.
